wergmerfandomcom-20200213-history
First Senkai Revolt
The First Revolt 2 – 17 a.s.m From the times long before the strait miracle there existed a country of Silenia on the eastern shores of great continent. It was a powerful coalition of small lordly estates, rulled by a powerful king. The country treated simple folk with discust. They were treated like an inferior race of people, and were basically subhuman to the nobility. They were seen as little more than working animals. They lost 95% of their income and could not hope to rise beyond a certain point. Their living conditions are abhorrent, and disease was quite common. Add to this a group of repressed peaceful monks in the mountinous Myouren region that worshiped strange deities.. and you have a revolt just waiting to pop up.All of this would change in the year 2 after the so called strait miracle. The old king of Silenia died without leaving a heir. The prosedure was simple from that point forward.. the strongest lord shall become the new king of the country.. we can all see how situations like that will end. Not even a 2 months later the country spiraled intoo great civil war. 9 estates fighting over the right to rule the whole land.. This was the chance people were waiting for.On the dead of night 13.08.02 a.s.m a combined force of 5000 peasants armed with rakes and monks armed with simple bows and spears atack the capital of Cel'e, the province with the myouren region. The city was without stone walls, laying on the open field. The leader of the Myouren revolt, Unehide of Dō temple decided to storm the place one day before the Celean army of 20000 men makes a rush at Beren, a capital and a seat of power of all Silenia. Soldiers were drinking and resting in their tents.. with no insight of just starting rebelion. Unehide ordered his men to encircle the city and set flame to the wooden palisades and buildings and later kill anyone who would run away.. men, women and children. When Cel'e army noticed what was going on.. it was too late. Chaos ensued in the city... most soldiers and citizens, including the lord were either burned alive or stabbed by the revolting forces while leaving.The presence of the revolt was now know... without a single Myouren man dying a whole estate fell into chaos. The lord of Rimpar, the only province east of the monk revolt, heard of this atacked the Myouren border. He broke into Hiei temple and took all monks hostage... 300 men were taken.Unehide learnt of this and hurried to help the monks of Hiei. He did not see any ressistance entering the land.. reason for that was simple. The lord of Rimpar estate gathered all his troops in so called pearl castle. It was a mountain fortress with seemingly inpenetrable walls of steel and magazines carved inside a mountain. Revolt leader decided to lay siege to the fortress. He set up most of his troops to encircle the castle. It was 2 weeks after the beginning of the siege that a conflict arose in the monk leadership. Young monk named Yai opposed the vengeful will of Unehide. The head monk would rather have every single Silean lord and town's folk killed, while his advisors tried to convince him that this is a foolish and straight up crazy. After intensive talks and few fist fights Unehide was convinced that the some people are innocent and could be left alone. The monk Yai would be sent in to the country to convince as many peasants as he can to join the Myouren cause. At the same time Goro of Dō temple would be sent with 1500 men to guard the proper myouren land from atack of other estates. Now all Unehide could do is wait.Goro of Dō was a smart and patient man. He returned to the mountinous region of Myouren. His force took care of building up defences, training hard but also doing more mundanetasks such as growing food. But their life was about to get much harder. 1 year later estate of Guri to the south decided to send a small force of 24000 men up north to take former Cel'e lands for themselves. Guri were a masters of horseback riding, and the 2nd most powerful estate of the time, with their leader Gerry the fat beeing one of the obvious bets at taking up the title of the leader of Silenia. Goro assembled his forces and took up a possition at a small mountain pass of Yiehine, an olny real gateway to the Myouren lands. He set up his troops with the intent of using long spears in the tight corridor to make Guri number advantage irrelevant... yet the plan failed. From the nearby mountain slope, thought to be to slttp fot anyone to use it, a great group of riders descended upon the Monk and peasant forces.. anihilating them. Goro was about to retreat to the mountains, but his army was done for... only 94 men survived the battle. They retreated to the Dō temple commplex and got ready to defend and make their last stand. Guri forces took up camp on a mountain trail, leading up to the temple. A trail with numerous briges. Goro did something that was either a most briliant move of the whole war.. or the most crazy one. During the evening of 23.10.03 he sent 20 of his men to sabotage a brige just behind the Guri camp and to set up a trap on a path just in front of the temple. It was a dark night, enveloped by thick fog. Goro opened the doors to the temple, lit all light and started ringing the great bell. Guri troops thought it was a surrender.. but they came closer with distrust. They sent a small vanguard group of 500 men to check the situation. When they got near to the open gate Goro employed his secter weapon... traps and psychological warfare. A few dozen cart wheels were set on fire and rolled towards the steep path with Guri vanguard on it... behind the wheels 60 monks came charging at them.. the rest of the monks had a simple task... to scream loudly through copper horns (acting as loudeners) and wildly bang hammers on iron parts of the temple equipment to simulate the sound of weapons beeing used. Vanguards were knocked down by the wheels (some died) and in the thick fog and clouds of black smoke they saw a number of monks aproaching, roaring like nightmares. To Guri troops thought theese were hundreds or even thousands of troops. Panic ensued and their morale was broken.. they ran down to the camp in terror and told the rest of the army that there were thousands of angry monks coming down on them with fury. Gerry ordered to hastily retreat down the trail to a much more open place to combat the monks using the full potential of his numerical advantage. As the Guri army was running through a great wooden bridge few hundred meters further... it broke with the whole collumn on top of it. Well over 4000 men fell to their deaths while about 40 more ran down the mountain crying and screaming for their lives.Gerry did not give up so easily tho.. he encircled the temple again and told the monks that he would sit here “till you start eating yer own shit”. Goro knew that he had enough food for 2 months top... so he sent a Young peasant named Mokki to ssneak past Guri and contact Unehide. And so Mokki embarked on this journey to the still besiged pearl castle.Meanwhile Yai returned to Unehide having rallied over 27000 peasants ready to take up arms to fight for a better lives. Yet this did not help with the siege much... the atack on the castle head on was nearly impossible, so they could just sit there and wait... or they thought until young Motti came to them with the message of terrible situation back home. Unehide was furious... he was torn between getting pearl castle and hurring back to help defend Dō. His crisis ended when a burly monk came to him and suggested a suicidal plan. He would take 11 men and climb the mountain fortress walls at night, when inside he would set blaze to the magazines, set the hostages free and break through the main gate. This burly monk's name was Unzan.And so he did. In the middle of the night he took 11 men from the peasantry and climbed the side of the mountain. Just before dawn they jump through the wall and quickly rush to set fire to the magazines. Unbenounced to Unzan the magazine contained large ammount of sulfur... the building errupted in the great fire. Chaos ensued. Unzan in the meantime rushed to the cells and after cutting down few that stood in his way he set free the 300 monk hostages. Quickly after that they knocked the gate open and let in the main force. Pearl castle was soon taken as revolt backers killed devastated Rimpar troops and took a head of the lord. From the castle magazines that survived they took numerous weapons to aid them in their fight. For his service Unzan was designated a commander. Now Unehide could return to his home temple and defend it.Mokki set out earlier to let Goro know that the help is coming in a few days. Yet young messanger was captured by Gerry. The Guri lord offered Mokki to spare him if he would go up to the temple and convince them that no help is coming... monk agreed. The next morning Mokki was transported before the door with 4 troops. He took a deep breath and said “The help is coming, hold a few da..” He did not finish ass he was cut down bu guri swords.Gerry knew that he cannot face the large force of angry mob here so his army retreated to Guri lands. After Unehide, Yai, Goro and Unzan reunited they began to plan their expansion south.They split into 2 groups Unzan, Goro and Yai, Unehide. First army was to push down deep into Guri land while the 2nd was to make a rush at Beren.First army of Unzan and Goro made careful pushes... harrasing Guri troops and slowly pushing them to the coast, making little gains with little casualties. Minor siege after minor siege they starved out the enemy and even managed to get a part of Guri army on their side. After 19 months of campaining only 2 strongholds of Guri and minor forces remained on the very coast.. Emerald harbour and Ibaya keep. The forces concentrated on the harbour first, knowing that troops Ibaya keep will likely not be able to counteratack or slip past the revolting forces while the harbour forces could just make use of the small port and ambush the 1st army anywhere. Even tho Goro and Unzan agreed to be as careful as they can to not loose men.. they did not think to wait another half a year till the harbour runs out of supplies. Here was a time for Unzan to shine, even tho he was a decent warrior and strategist (altho nowhere close to Goro), Unzan was a diplomat. One by one he bribed, threatened or otherwise subdued the guards of the city.. and a few weeks later they simply opened the gates and let the troops in. They were all given a new life in the army of Unzan. The pink monk took this harbour as his new base. He offered the peasants protection and pay if they agreed to work for him in the harbour. By the end of 5th year a.s.m he renamed the Emerald harbour to Atawa.Now Unzan and Goro could safely wait and starve the defenders of Ibaya out. Yet not all was as great as it seems. The 2nd army, one under Unehiede and Yai made a crazy rush at the capital of Silenia.. in the first month they crushed every point of opposition they came across. They were however slowed down bit by bit... and in the ending years they went so far ahead, their supply lines were cut off. They were now undersuplied and threatened from all sides. To make things even worse Unehide was struck by a stray arrow at a minor battle and died. Yai became the head of the revolt. But his army was soon enclosed within the small fort of Akka, just 20 km north of Brenen. A lone horseman was sent to get help from the first army. 3 months later he would arrive.He found Unzan and Goro having a drink while looking upon the Ibaya sunking underwater. A lake of Unzan's making. The pink monk ordered his men to change the course of a nearby river so it floods the area around The keep. After the horseman arrived the first army hurried to help Yai forces. Unzan Arrived to a trully horrible scene. Little remainder of the 1st army was surrounded by well over 40000 troops armed with heavy bows, wich made the atack on them seemingly impossible. And this is where Goro came in. He devised a plan while looking at horse-drawn carts used to transport food... he asked Unzan and his men to overhaul them a little. A few days later the battle began. The Silean forces got intoo formation, ready to rain arrows down on the enemy monks and peasants... but to their suprise from the top of the hill no mob of peasants ran.. but instead a few dozen of large, metal boxes drawn by horses. After having smashed through the line of archers, from the insides of the carriges monks emerged and started to saw death in the enemy ranks. A flawless victory it was. Yai randevued with the remaining forces and make a decission to finally take the capital and put this war to an end.After numerous minor (and boring) battles they stood before the capital. Unzani forces constructed a great camp just outside of enemy range and they decided to just starve the fort out. After (even more boring) siege that lasted for a 6 whole years the Brenen surrendered and all of it's troops swore loyalty to the revolt's leader. Yai was pleased.. he was now holding the capital. The only thing that was left to do now was to crush few irrelevant lords down south that were busy killing eachother.The last noble fell on the 13.02.16 a.s.m... the revolt was victorious. Yai decided to organize a great feast to celebrate the victory. On this very feast that gathered hundreds of thousands of people.. he died of a heart failure. The people were shaken... but 2 men saw opportunity in this. Unzan and Goro both saw themselves as a fit cut for a leader and a confrontation took place. They did what 2 overmighty people skilled in combat would have done to decide who shall rule. They sat down over some tea and rationally discussed the situation. Goro agreed that Unzan would rule on the basis of pink monk's natural talent of administration. The silenia was now under Unzan's rule.. and the first thing he did to cut the shameful past.. was to rename the country. He named it Senkai... meaning “The hermit lands” in their launguage.